


College Sucks, but at Least We've Got Art

by noir_paladin



Series: JayTim Prompts [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Flirting, Hipsters, M/M, Modeling, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noir_paladin/pseuds/noir_paladin
Summary: Tim is an art student who always admires the guy sitting in the hallway outside his class. What he doesn't expect is Jason being asked to model.





	College Sucks, but at Least We've Got Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writemydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemydreams/gifts).



> Jaytim Secret Santa Gift for @writemydreams. I didn't think I'd be able to do canon justice since I've been out of touch from it for so long, so I wrote an AU. I hope you like it!!

Tim was rushing to class with his large art portfolio shoved under his left arm. His right shoulder carried his book bag and his right hand held a cup of coffee. He could only hope the bag wouldn’t fall off in his hurry and send the coffee sloshing everywhere. Pushing up his glasses with his wrist, Tim ducked his head to drink more coffee, only to realize he had already finished it. _‘They need to make a size bigger than a venti,’_ he thought, pouting at his empty cup. He tossed it into the trash and turned the corner into the hallway his classroom was in. 

_Oh_. There he was. Sitting on the couch in the hallway was none other than the object of Tim’s recent affections. He didn’t even know the guy, but Tim did know that he was gorgeous. Messy dark curls with a white streak in the front, combined with aquamarine eyes and pink lips. He generally wore dark, edgy clothing and aviator sunglasses. More recently with the weather getting colder, the sunglasses were starting to be replaced with accessories like leather fingerless gloves and beanies. Tim wanted nothing more than to sit down and draw him before class began, but alas, he never had the nerve to ask and he was always late. He hurried past the couch into the class, not noticing blue eyes glancing up and lingering on his retreating form.

 

Jason thought this school was average. The campus wasn’t too big and it had its fair share of cool people, but his teachers were not the best. His anthropology teacher, especially, droned on for what seemed like hours about pointless topics. The only reason Jason still showed up to class was to hand in his weekly assignments which just _had_ to be handed in on paper and could not be emailed whatsoever. The guy had a PHD, and yet he still showed the class VHS tapes since he could not be bothered to figure out how Youtube worked. _‘Stupid old fart,’_ Jason thought, his eyebrows knitting as he glared at his laptop screen and typed aggressively. 

Jason pretty much lived in the art hallway before class on Mondays because he hated the library. The library’s tiny study nooks were all in a row, forcing him to trudge down the line only to ultimately find every last one occupied. Plus, everyone stared at his broad and dark form as if they had never seen a human being before. A majority of people at this school were just plain weird. Jason audibly sighed, focusing back on his assignment. Of all days to have five hours between classes, Monday was a really bad choice. He literally ended up pushing all his anthropology homework to the last minute before class. At least this week’s assignment was easy.

Jason continued typing until he heard soft footsteps and peeked over his laptop. _Oh_. There he was— the hot art kid. Most of the kids that poured into the 1 pm class were clearly once high school dorks, still sporting the frizzy hair and shitty old sneakers. The ones who did look decent were mostly grunge tumblr wannabes or just straight up hipsters. This guy looked like a combination of all the above. He, however, pulled it off to look… _cute_. He consistently wore sweaters that looked huge on him, but were probably Jason’s size. Ripped or plain skinny jeans always adorned his thin legs. He did wear monochrome patterned sweatpants with a crop top once, although he looked like he’d just rolled out of bed that day. Jason watched his small form enter a classroom. Today’s outfit of a large maroon crewneck and ripped light blue jeans with army green Doc Martens was very… masculine. Not that the guy didn’t look masculine usually, but today his cut jawline stood out more in such a way that was a display of male beauty. Jay huffed, turning back to his laptop and grudgingly typing again. He wanted to talk to him, but Jason hadn’t drawn in years, blocking out the one hobby he knew the kid had. Recently, Jay had tried to draw, but his drawings were at the level of a teenager, proportions all wonky and lines mere scribbles. The art kid was probably on a whole other level.

 

Tim flipped through his sketchbook while setting up his easel and groaned internally. He’d taken countless figure drawing classes, and yet his body proportions were always off. His gaunt cartoony art style always seeped through into his life portraits. His online webcomic about a young superhero was doing well, but he still struggled with realism. It really sucked, considering that besides that factor, he was one of the most promising students in his class. Tim huffed, determination striking him. Today there would be a nude model to draw. Today’s class would be an opportunity to learn.

Ten minutes into class, even after all the late students with coffee cups poured in, the model had still not arrived. Everyone was growing impatient, sketching to pass time like the introverts they all were. No one ever really talked in this class, or at this school, come to think of it, which made Tim feel more alone than usual. He once dreamed that college would be the place where he found himself and met new people, maybe fell in love. Those dreams quickly died out when he found his school to have a complete lack of socializing. Tim had ended up relying on online gaming and writing as his social outlets. Art, though, art always had a spot in his life. His hands constantly itched to draw something, yearning to capture life in a way words couldn’t. He thumbed at the kneaded eraser in his hands before glancing up at his instructor. The teacher paced worriedly near the doorway before walking out into the hallway.

 

“Ugh, she’s not picking up! Really? A no-show on such short notice?” Jason raised a brow at the art teacher who was groaning before him. He was almost done with his assignment and she was interrupting his silent misery.

“Helen, are you serious?” another art student on their way to class asked the teacher. “She’s not coming?”

“I don’t think so, considering we’re already fifteen minutes into class,” Helen, apparently, groaned.

Jason analyzed their conversation, aqua eyes unknowingly piercing. Helen, the short and, quite frankly, _clearly_ _gay_ , art teacher met his gaze and smiled. Jason straightened his posture at that. Seriously, who the hell actually smiles at people these days? It’s just creepy. She eyed his outfit and grinned. “I like your pants.”

Jay glanced down at his grey camouflage patterned jeans and awkwardly replied, “Uhh… thanks.”

“Your whole look is really cool.” Again with that damn smile.

“Thanks. Yours is too,” Jason replied politely to the teacher, not knowing what her deal was. He gestured at her pixie cut and suit and tie anyways.

“Yeah,” the other art student piped in, “I really like your tie today.”

Helen smiled again and ran her fingers over the tie. “Thank you. My partner bought it for me.” _Yup, definitely gay._ Not that there was anything wrong with that; Jason had his moments too. It’s just, one couldn’t help but assume other people’s identities.

Jason shuffled his feet uncomfortably at the conversation moving on, yet still involving him, eyes following the art student walk into their class.

“So,” Helen spoke up, demanding his attention again, “Our model bailed on us and the class needs to do some live drawing. I don’t know if you’ve got the time, but would you like to model?” Before Jason could even answer, she sweetened the deal. “I’ll pay you too! Twenty dollars for the hour! If you’re comfortable going nude, it’ll be sixty for the hour.”

Well, suffering college student Jason couldn’t say no to money, now could he? An uncommon smile graced his face, albeit falsely. “I’m actually free for the next few hours. I’d be happy to model.”

“Great! It’s just in the first class to your right.” Helen’s positive vibes were ruining Jason’s aesthetic at this point.

“Yeah, let me just pack up my stuff.” Fuck anthropology. Jason was gonna make some lunch money, and dinner too if he just stripped down.

 

Tim was sketching out superheroes as usual, annoyed that the model might be a no-show. Then, Helen walked in with a jump in her step. “Great news! I just got a fellow student to model for us. It won’t be nude, unfortunately, but you all will have the chance to draw someone today.”

“Actually,” a gravelly voice spoke up from behind her, “I don’t mind going shirtless if they wanted to practice drawing some muscles.”

In walked in, _oh no,_ the guy. Tim had never seen him standing but he’d clearly have a huge height advantage over Tim considering Helen only came up to the guy’s torso.

“Really? Well, all the better. Oh, but keep the leather jacket on. It pulls your look together nicely.”

“Will do,” Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome nodded at the teacher. His heavy footsteps echoed across the room as he walked onto the small model stand, and Tim was fixated by the black Doc Marten combat boots. _‘Nice,_ ’ he thought, glancing down at his own army green ones. By the time he looked back up, the guy had his back turned to the students and was peeling off his shirt. _Holy crap._ Lean back muscles looked dramatic and surreal in the lighting. The guy turned around and Tim practically drooled at his abdominals and hip bones.

“Alright, so…” Helen looked up at the guy unsure.

“Jason.” _Crap, even his name was hot._

One of her infamous smiles. “Jason has been so kind to offer two hours of his time to us, so you guys better be gracious. I don’t wanna see any half-assing today. Put in all your effort. With that said, Jason, pick whatever pose you think you can hold for two hours and let me know if you need anything.”

Jason glanced around before grabbing a chair and turning its front towards him. He sat on it backwards, leaning against the top rail with his legs spread, and Tim almost dropped his eraser. Jason picked up his discarded leather jacket and swung it over his back, one hand holding the collar to keep it in place. Tim grinned at the amazing angle he got. Whereas people in the front and centre got Jason’s bare chest and a shadow of the jacket, Tim got everything. His side view allowed him to see Jason’s abs and thighs, plus the entire jacket. His hands impatiently fidgeted with his charcoal, until finally Helen gave the word and everyone began.

After getting some quick gestures studies and warm ups down, Tim pulled out his pad of good paper and tin of pencils. He remembered the figure drawing tips he’d learned from books and classes and began drawing. Starting with a general body shape, Tim began adding in the main points he wanted to emphasize. Jason’s jawline, the dramatic cut of his cheekbone, his hips, the curl of his hair. Tim didn’t know where to stop with the details. Even the colour of Jason’s skin somehow bled into the monochrome picture he was sketching. His heart took over and the hours flew by as he let himself go.

 

“And… done!” Helen exclaimed. “Pencils down! Let’s give our model a huge round of applause.”

Jason stood and immediately felt his thighs complain, his muscles straining and clicking as if he was a machine. The stiff position he’d been holding for the past two hours really took a toll on his body, but hey, he was gonna make a good hundred bucks from this. He languidly stretched with his arms above his head, lazily glancing around the room and adjusting his eyes to the main lights being turned on.

“Let’s do a quick walk around to look at everyone’s art before we clean up.” Helen smiled and nodded at her students. 

Jason jumped off the model stand and walked over to the table where he’d left his bag. Pulling out a water bottle with the red logo of his favourite superhero on it, he took a sip and glanced around the room. From what he could see, a lot of people had chosen to zoom in on his face or legs rather than draw his whole figure. Guess everyone just hated drawing chairs.

His eyes flickered to where the hot art kid was sitting and subtly stalked over to the easel, making his way through the students who were pausing to study their classmates work. He stepped over a drawing horse and paused before the easel. _Wow_. Jason’s lips parted as he stared in awe at the drawing. This is what the kid could do in two hours. _Damn_. He’d mastered the contours of Jason’s body and face in such a way that put supermodels to shame. If this was how he saw Jason, then he sure as hell had a chance.

“Can I help you?” A voice sounded from his left. 

Jason blinked out of his stupor and glanced up. The boy stood in all his glory, the only imperfection a smudge of charcoal across his cheek. Jay unconsciously reached out a hand. “You uh… you got something there,” he murmured, hands uncharacteristically soft as he stroked the darkness off of the boy’s cheek.

His skin brightened with colour and somehow, Jason was reminded of the robins that had built a nest outside his apartment window. _Babybird_.

 

“Uhm, thanks,” Tim replied, and he just knew that his face was a blazing red right now. “I’m Tim.”

“Jason.” The man reached out his hand and Tim met his firm grip with one of his own.

“What do you think of the drawing?”

Jason glanced down at the sheet of paper and raised a brow. “It’s not bad.”

“Oh.” Tim’s voice echoed with disappointment.

“No, no!” Jason’s aqua eyes widened and he raised his hands in apology. “It’s really nice, honest.”

“Thanks…”

 

_Fuck_. He was fucking this up. He shifted nervously before letting out a deep breath. A signature smirk took over his face and he leaned in towards Tim. “It is actually beautiful. Kinda like you, babybird.”

Tim’s dark blue eyes widened and Jason paused. _Fuck, that was so lame_. He doubted himself nervously, trying to hide it by crossing his arms. It was then that a smirk mirroring his own took over Tim’s face and he spun a pen in his hands with a cunning ease. “Is that so?”

Jason’s eyebrows shot up as his hand was grasped in a smaller one and Tim began writing.

“Jason, do you wanna meet in my office so I can get the payment through?” Helen asked from the door. Everyone had already packed up and left and Jason perked up.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, I’ll follow you there,” he replied, grabbing his bag and leaving towards the door.

He glanced back at Tim who just wiggled his fingers in a wave. “See ya later.” Jason nodded and walked out towards the hallway.

His payment was received in cash with compliments as the tip. He walked out of Helen’s office and pulled out his phone to check the time. It was then he did a double take at the writing on his hand.

A ten digit number followed by the word ‘Babybird’ and a heart. Jason’s face heated and he coughed as someone walked past. He jogged to his anthropology class while inputting the number into his phone. He sent a quick greeting with a winky face to Tim as he sat down in one of the back seats of the class. The first hour of class passed by slowly with Jason almost falling asleep. Then, he got a message back saying, ‘Sorry, I was driving home. What’s up?’ Jason grinned and silently typed back underneath the table. If he didn’t pay attention for the rest of class, well, it wasn’t his fault. If he ended up with dinner plans for that Saturday, well, that was absolutely his fault.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I am actually an art student and I model for art classes, so switching POVs for this AU was super easy! I've experienced Tim's side of things and Jason getting pulled in to model was actually how I got involved with modelling at my school lol. Also, I lowkey hate my school outside of art classes cause nobody socializes, so that also slipped through lmao.
> 
> Please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed. ^_^


End file.
